Germany will not be the one to get away
by xxxLexiHalliwellxxx
Summary: "The exact spot where he had seen Holy Roman Empire for the last time. How he regretted being such a coward for ever letting him go. Then he had his chance with Germany, he had let his boss screw it up the first time and then again the second. Sure they say nothing happens once in this life, but expecting a third chance he knew was just too much to ask"


Gah…this song always makes me cry like a baby *sight* it does have some significant emotional meaning to me, so I heard it and was trying not to think of what usually comes the mind and the first thing that just popped in my head was HRExChibitalia! :3 hope this can get me out of my funk. And hope you all like it

p.s: I'm going to skip some lines and jump around time periods k. hope you guys can catch up. If not I'll put a little historical explanation on the bottom anyway :3

~Never plan that one day. I'd be losing you…~ It had been a really peaceful day for him. It had been 8 years ago, almost a decade. He could still remember the guilty, almost sad expression on Austria's face when he told him Holy Roman Empire would never come back.

~In another life, I would be your girl. We keep all our promises. Be us against the world.~  
So he stood in Austria and Hungary's living room once again. After so many years, after finally meeting the new infamous country, Germany. He had come to the conclusion, he was his precious HRE, he could hear the same determination in Germany's voice when he spoke of the possibly strategy against Serbia as HRE had when he promised he'd come back to visit him.- wait. Attacking strategy? This was not the plan…

~In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say. You were the one that got away. The one that got away.~ Italy played with his sleeve nervously, bad habit he had whenever he got nervous. "V-ve Germany?" he stuttered out, the German looked up at him muttering something about the Allies being greedy bastards for making him pay the entire costs of war damage. "W-well I was thinking…m-maybe you should talk to your boss. I-I don't think expanding your empire so much is a good idea ve?" he mumbled. Germany put his calculator down and glared slightly. What was he supposed to do then? Just sit, pay and wait for his country to be divided? "Italy, now why on Earth do you think that?". Italy's eyes filled with tears, "I've seen scars on Grandpa Rome…and I remember what happened to the Holy Roman Empire" by this point he was looking down as his tears rolled off his face and hit the ground. "I don't want to loose you too to a bunch of greedy people Germany!". The German pulled him into a tight hug and sighted as he stroked his hair trying to soothe him down. "I'll be okay. I promise". I promise…that was when Italy decided he'd join Germany again and this time he'd fight as he could to stay by his side.

~I was June and you where like Johnny cash, number one we got the other We made a pact.~ It was the early morning of September 27, 1940. Italy sat in the back of the room happily swinging his feet as he saw his boss sign the paper. He smiled at Germany, "Friend. You can order my around and I'll disappoint you." He said jokingly even though knowing his people, this might turn out true a couple times. The German put an arm around his shoulder, "Friend hm?", suddenly a blush appeared on his cheek "w-we don't have to kiss do we?". Italy equally blushed as held back a smile and looked out the window at the clear sky. "Nope. Unless you want to"

~ Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on. Someone said you had your tattoo removed. Saw you downtown singing the blues. Its time to face the music. I'm no longer your muse~  
The embarrassed German sat on a grassy, green hill with Italy and his 'handmade present'. Italy looked at him trying not to laugh at his expression, "and. You can also use it with you dates", he joked. Germany shook his head disapprovingly, "I'm NOT going to surrender to Ivan. Who knows what that idiot would do" he said as he rubbed his head awkwardly. Italy frowned slightly, Germany was dating Russia? When did that happen? Well, guess HRE only reincarnated in body within Germany…

~In another life. I would be your girl. We keep all our promises. Be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say. You were the one that got away, the one that got away~  
All the Italian could do was cry, despite his efforts, his leaders had decided to switch sides once again. Not even being halfway through the pact they had signed. The day it happened he had stayed quietly sneaked into the house to take his belongings and leave without saying a thing, he figured it'd be the best. But as he walked out of his room the German was standing there, leaning against the wall. Hurt and resentment in his eyes, this crushed Italy's heart because he knew he had caused that. "Germany let me explain ve?" he said slightly panicking, not knowing what reaction he'd receive. The blonde just looked away and walked down the hall, "Just leave…you always do. Why would I think it'd be any different this time?" he mumbled. Italy ran after him and hugged his waist, tears threatening to spill. The German stopped his footsteps. It took all the willpower he had to shake off the Italian's warm, comforting arms and just stay there until he left. 3 hours later a note was slipped under his door and he heard the soft closing of his front door. He picked up the note. "Anch'io ti voglio bene Germany. Which is why I've been trying to stop you from making the same mistake. I don't want to see you disappear once again. I don't want you to have Grandpa Rome's same fate." Grandpa Rome's same fate? Why did this phrase sound so familiar to him?

~All these money can't buy me a time machine. Can't replace you with a million rings. Shoulda told you what you meant to me. Cause now I pay the price~  
He dropped to his knees on the pavement by Austria's house. The exact spot where he had seen Holy Roman Empire for the last time. How he regretted being such a coward for ever letting him go. Then he had his chance with Germany, he had let his boss screw it up the first time and then again the second. Sure they say nothing happens once in this life, but expecting a third chance he knew was just too much to ask.

~And in another life. I would be your girl. We keep all our promises, be us against the world. And in another life. I would make you stay. So I don't have to say. You were the one that got away. The one that got away. And in another life. I would make you stay. So I don't have to say. You were the one that got away~  
Italy sighted as he folded Austria's clothes and put them in his drawers. Sure it had been centuries since he had stopped working for him but at times he got quite lonely at home and decided to lend over a hand. "Hey Germany what is this painting hm? It has a weird looking signature I cannot figure out but looks like your writing" he heard the pianist say. Germany was here? Italy pondered between just staying in the room till he left or sneaking out the window. There was silence, too much silence. The door swung open and there was Germany, face red as a tomato. Italy figured he heard he was there and was so angry he decided to murder him, by reflex, the Italian pulled out his white flag and began swinging it in his usual panicky fashion. He had no idea what happened but in a matter of seconds a pair of soft lips were pressed against his, and when they parted away, soft blue eyes stared into his. "G-Germany what-?" he didn't even have time to finish his question. He took a look at what Germany held in his hand it, it was the painting HRE had done of him as a child. But wait, did this mean?...

"Ich liebe dich Italien. Ever since the 900's" the German said. Tears formed in the Italian's eyes, but for once not of terror or sadness.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene Germania. Ever since the 900's" he replied softly as he stood on his top toes hoping and being satisfied with another tender kiss.

~The one that got away…~

Dang dudes, this was so cheesy but it made me feel all happy inside. Its strange, but yes, It got me out of my depressive mode. Woot woot! :D erm okay. I'm explaining by the little mini paragraphs I wrote

1s : err…well nothing here of historical importance :3

2nd: this is just the barely beginning if not a month of two before WWI. The original Triple Alliance was Italy, Germany and Austria-Hungarian empire. However the Italians withdrew and were replaced by the Ottoman Empire when the members of Triple Alliance decided to attack Serbia instead of protecting themselves because that was the original plan.

3rd: this is WWII prior to Tripartite Pact, pretty obvious, my pairing canon reasons as to why the alliance happened *_* and little déjà vu to a ChibitaliaxHRE moment.

4th: signing of Tripartite Pact aaaand little scenes here and there from the anime fitted x)

5th: okay okay no one freak. I LOVE ChinaxRussia so I don't support GermanyxRussia. Its just cuz of the Hitler-Stalin pact to take over Poland during WWII. I believe its somewhere in the anime. It is joked about saying Hitler and Stalin got 'married' so yeah :P

6th: We all know Italy and Germany (literally! Don't be pervs!) slept together XD so I figured they almost lived together. Italy went to go get his stuffs! :3 more déjà vu and emotional drama!

7th: literally what it says :P

8th: Le End! So much fluff! *_* ooh! "Ich liebe dich Italien" means "I love you Italy" in German. then "Anch'io ti voglio bene Germania" means "I love you too Germany" in Italian.

Thanks for reading :3 reviews are love!


End file.
